


I'm sorry...

by Ranesha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dream Drop Distance, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Fever, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, These two are so cute together TT, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranesha/pseuds/Ranesha
Summary: Set after the ending of Dream Drop Distance.“Silly… why didn’t you tell me you felt sick?,” his best friend’s voice sounded ever so gentle and it caused Sora to start sobbing again; he just couldn’t face Riku right now and yet… here he was.“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry…”They stayed like that for a while; Sora holding onto Riku as he continued crying and Riku staying silent as his best friend let it all out.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	I'm sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I wrote a fanfiction and well... I just tried writing one and this is what came out of it.  
> Even though I had allot trouble with the words and grammar as it's been a long while, I still had allot fun trying to realise this story and I hope it showed :)
> 
> English is not my native language, some grammar might seem off, however, I tried my best.  
> Story notes are at the bottom.

After Riku had awakened and they all had a tea party, Sora had no choice but to excuse himself, he was tired and truthfully… he had faked being happy and full of energy.

Sora was happy that Riku had passed the Mark of Mastery exam, he truly was happy for his friend… but at the other hand it had stinged he hadn’t passed it himself, however he hid that behind a smile as they continued to celebrate.

He had said he had never had felt any better… which was a lie as well... if anything Sora felt terrible, it surprised him he was able to keep it together in front of his friends as long as he had, so when he finally could excuse himself, he took the chance.

As he closed the door of master Yen Sid’s study he let out a breath he’d been holding and hurried towards his own bedroom in the Mysterious Tower; the Tower’s layout had initially confused him and he had been lost many times before, but this time he managed to find his way in one go, as if an unknown force just pulled him right towards it.

When he opened the door, the mess he had left before taking the exam faced him; clothes were scattered around, his bed was a mess and perhaps he should have cleaned as dust started to gather, however right now he couldn’t care less about those things…

He entered the room, closed the door and then turned his gaze back to his room again, that’s when Sora finally gave in to how he truly felt...

As he started to sob, his back leant into the door, gently sliding down until he sat on the ground.

His energy had been drained, his body felt heavy, as did his mind, everything had been too much...

Everything had seemed fine during the exam, the sleeping worlds all had their own problems, but not once Sora had suspected there had been more to it than that… not once had he suspected that all of it was a big scheme from the Organisation to get to him, to make him one of their vessels, until it had already been too late.

His sobs got a little louder as he remembered how it had all played out, how much of an inconvenience he had been to his friends for falling for the Organisation’s schemes… perhaps that thought was wrong, he knew his friends would go through hell and back to save him, especially Riku and he would do the same for every single one of them, however the feeling that he was a nuisance just didn’t wanna leave him.

When he realised how loud he has been sobbing, he put his hands in front of his mouth trying to mute and calm himself; he couldn’t let anyone hear him, he couldn’t let anyone hear how weak he was feeling right now, especially not… Riku…

Riku’s bedroom was right next to his own one and anytime now Riku would also want to return for some rest, if he hadn’t already…

Sora had no idea how long he had sat on the floor, hands clasped on his mouth, willing himself to calm down, until a shiver ran down his spine and raised him back to awareness.

He should try and get some sleep.

However the moment he stood up, his vision started to swim and dizziness took over. He staggered back towards the wall as he leaned into it to try and keep himself upright.

Perhaps he had cried too much… or perhaps had sat down too long... but that didn’t explain why he couldn’t stand on his legs.

Another shiver ran down his spine and in response he crossed his arms, “So cold,” he murmured.

He glanced towards his bed and make an attempt to get to it as he dragged his feet closer and then let himself fall on top of it.

Sleeping on top of the covers would probably be a bad idea, but he couldn’t bother getting up anymore, he just wanted to sleep, sleep the dizzy feeling off, sleep the cold off, sleep everything that happened off… that last bit probably wouldn’t happen, however, if he could just close his eyes and forget for a moment… that’d be wonderful…

Just as he thought that his eyes started to close by themselves and sleep took over.

\-----------------------------------------

The next time Sora awoke he knew something was wrong. His body felt even worse than when he had gone to sleep; his limbs were aching and he felt cold, yet hot at the same time.

He forced his eyes open, noticing it was still night as he tried to sit up despite his body protesting. 

In a hurry he wrapped his arms around himself again, the feeling of hot and cold was making him nauseous and that in turn was making him think his room was spinning around him as he tried to look around.

He dragged his legs of the edge of the bed as the nauseous feeling got even worse and his stomach made weird noises… fullingly knowing what would come next and fullingly wanting to do that at the right place, so he had no choice but to get up.

His legs could barely keep his weight as he dragged his feet towards the bathroom.

The bedrooms in the Tower all had a small personal bathroom linked towards them for convenience and Sora had never been as grateful as now that the toilet was this close as he opened the bathroom’s door in a daze and instantly dropped to his knees in front of it.

What was next wasn’t pretty, it hurt and Sora felt disgusted with himself as his stomach content just emptied itself.

The moment the initial nausea faded Sora gasped for breath as the foul stench of his own vomit pricked into his nose, however, he had no energy to get up and flush the toilet, instead he just leaned into the tiles on the floor that felt oddly nice to his body, until another shiver ran down his spine. 

Was he cold? Was he hot? He had no idea anymore, only that the tiles gave some comfort to his aching body.

A loud knock on his bedroom door startled him out of his trance.

“Sora! You ok in there?” 

Riku… it was Riku’s voice… god he couldn’t see him like this, Sora just wouldn’t be able to take that, so he tried to shout back a cheerful, “I’m fine,” but in truth his voice came out hoarse and rough.

That’s when the bedroom door opened and Sora’s heart sank entirely as his best friend looked him right in the eye, before approaching him in the bathroom.

Sora wanted to tell him he’s fine again, he wanted to tell him not to come because of the smell… but the moment Riku approached, he got pulled into a hug instead.

“Silly… why didn’t you tell me you felt sick?,” his best friend’s voice sounded ever so gentle and it caused Sora to start sobbing again; he just couldn’t face Riku right now and yet… here he was.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry…” 

They stayed like that for a while; Sora holding onto Riku as he continued crying and Riku staying silent as his best friend let it all out.

Eventually Sora pulled back and looked Riku in the eye who gave him a comforting smile and the brunette couldn’t help but to repeat the same sentence, “I’m sorry…”

Riku lifted his hand as he wiped a stray tear out of corner of Sora’s eye, “For what?”

Sora let his gaze wander to the shower on his right to avoid looking him in the eye, “Everything.”

Suddenly he felt his body being lifted and he stared in disbelief at Riku who had just pulled him up like he weighed nothing, “No no no… put me down,” he pouted.

“Hmm… no,” Riku teased as he walked out of the bathroom and gently sat Sora back down on his bed and kneeled in front of him as he laid a hand on his own forehead and his friend’s, “You have a slight fever.”

Sora just sighed at that, it explained how he had felt, the hot and cold feeling, the nausea, the dizziness and the feeling like no energy was left in his body and truthfully he could have known, but his mind had been occupied with different things to realise he had been getting sick.

“Your body has been through alot Sora, I was actually kinda surprised you had any energy at all,” Riku giggled as he helped his friend get comfortable and put the covers on him, “You should get some rest.”

The comfort of the covers made Sora sleepy, he wanted nothing more than to get pulled into nothingness and escape the feeling of his body… escape Riku… but he still hang on to his consciousness, unable to let go unless he had a talk with Riku first, “I can’t rest… not right now… Riku… you should… know…” he said as he opened his eyes as wide as he could; refusing to fall asleep.

In response Riku put a hand on Sora’s cheek for comfort, “We can talk when you wake up, just get some rest.”

“No… I… wanna talk now,” Sora had more and more trouble forming the words, but he stubbornly held on, until he no longer could, after hearing just one mere word… his vision faded to black.

“Sleepza…”

\-----------------------------------------

After Riku had made sure Sora had fallen back asleep he couldn’t help but look at the mess his friend had become; his face and hair covered in sweat, the dried trails of tears on his cheeks and the mess on the toilet. If only Sora had told him he was sick… if only he had noticed something was up…

But Sora had shown no sign of it after Riku had woken up, if anything his smiles and behavior had been a little too energetic and perhaps that’s what should had alarmed him, however, at that moment he was just happy to be back in the land of the living alongside his friend who had almost not made it back. He was happy to have the brunette’s presence back in his life; he was happy they were together at last.

Riku stood up and headed towards the bathroom to clean up the mess; he didn’t mind the smell at all, all he wanted was to take care of Sora now even if the younger teen would be embarrassed about it when he’d woke up.

Truthfully Riku had heard Sora vomit; the walls in the Tower weren’t soundproof at all. He should had been sleeping, but he just couldn’t despite being exhausted, because before that he had heard something else: he had heard sobbing as he had returned to his bedroom.

The sound of the sobbing had left Riku defeated; it was the moment he realised Sora wasn’t alright at all. He had wanted to barge in his friend’s bedroom, wanted to comfort him and hug him right there and then, but he knew he couldn’t… Sora had hid how he had truly felt on purpose and that meant Riku had to respect his privacy.

After he finished cleaning, the older teen kneeled back next to a sleeping Sora and gently caressed his cheek.

Perhaps they should talk about it now, after all, Riku could use some sleep as well, but the pit in his stomach just didn’t let him rest.

He smiled as he had an idea, and that idea perhaps would explain more to Sora about what had happened as well, after all, that was the only thing Riku could think of that was plaguing his friend, so he laid his head next to Sora as he tried to get as comfortable as possible and closed his eyes.

He concentrated on trying to fall asleep, but not any sleep, the kind of sleep that could send him right into Sora’s dreams, after all... he was his dream eater.

\-----------------------------------------

A sandy shore, the wind blowing gently and the smell of salt high in the air, Sora knew this place: it was the play island part of the Destiny Islands; the small island he had spend most of his childhood with both Riku, Kairi and occasionally even Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.

He held this place close to his heart; it was his home and even though he knew he wasn’t truly here, he felt his heart calm down just at the familiar scene around him.

Yes, he knew this was a dream, he knew none of this was real, yet it didn’t really matter; after all that had happened to him, this was what he needed.

He made his way over to the edge of the sea and sat down in the sand, lifting his knees so he could hug them as he laid his head on top, staring at the open sea.

The sun had started to set and the calm sound of the sea in combination with that scenery placed a sad smile on his face.

Sora had no idea why he was experiencing a lucid dream like this, or how even; he couldn’t quite recall ever having one before, but then again, he never remembered his dreams anyways so this could be happening ever so often… probably…

He stayed like that for quite a while, unwilling to know how much time had passed, unwilling to know when he’d wake up again, because with every passing moment his heart felt calmer and calmer... 

That was until all of a sudden he heard a familiar sound and as he turned around, he saw three figures in the distance and one of the them running towards him. 

Smiling at this Sora opened his arms wide for the creature to jump right into it, “Hey there buddy, it’s good to see you as well.”

None other than the Meow Wow that had accompanied Sora during his travels through the sleeping worlds had jumped right into his arms and behind him he saw the familiar figure of both Riku and a Komory Bat. 

Sora tilted his head a little in confusion as his friend approached and sat down in the sand next to him while the Komory Bat settled himself on top of Riku’s lap.

That Komory Bat must have accompanied Riku in the sleeping worlds, Sora thought as he patted his Meow Wow who also had settled himself in Sora’s lap.

They sat together like that for a little while until Sora finally had the nerve to speak up, “What are you doing here?”

His voice was surprisingly calm compared to how he had sounded just a little earlier… perhaps that’s what this place did for him; instead of being nervous and afraid to meet Riku, he wanted nothing more than to be in his presence right now just like before.

Sora loved Riku deeply from the moment they were children. Of course… their journey had them separated more than once, words had been spoken between the both of them that had been better left unsaid, but in the end, none of that mattered anymore as they trusted each other more than ever, and this was the reward of all their tough times in the past; being together at last..

Riku just stared in the distance as the wind blew through his hair before he looked at Sora, smiling, “I’m your Dream Eater, of course I’d be here whenever you’d need me.”

Bewildered Sora shot him a look, “Uhm… what?!”

Riku was his Dream Eater? That’s impossible… after all Riku wasn’t a creature covered in all the colors of the rainbow like all other Dream Eaters were.

But Riku just giggled at Sora’s reaction, “It’s kind of a long story, I didn’t even realise it myself until the very end.”

“Well then start explaining, I’m curious now,” Sora pouted as he put his head on top of his Meow Wow who made a content noise at the gesture.

“Hmm…” Riku started as he looked in the distance again, enjoying the familiar scenery as much as Sora did, “Apparently I unconsciously entered your dreams at the start of the exam, I completed the sleeping worlds through you basically…”

“Wait how does that even work?”

Riku just shrugged at the question, “I didn’t even knew it had happened until Ansem pointed it out to me.”

“I see…” Sora murmured, “So all this time… you’ve protected me?” 

His voice had started to waver, he had felt so happy seeing Riku, but knowing his friend had become a dream eater, his dream eater on top of that, to protect him, made him remember why he had been so upset to see him in the first place; he felt incredible guilty about everything that happened…

Picking up the change in Sora’s voice, Riku lifted his hand and gently ruffled Sora’s hair, “I guess, a part of me felt you were in danger.”

“But that’s just wrong!” Sora shouted suddenly, which made Riku freeze for a moment.

Bewildered he looked at Sora who had started to cry again as he hid his face into Meow Wow’s body, who, could Riku tell was worried, but didn’t move so his friend could be as comfortable as possible.

“I’ve caused so much trouble for you, the King, Donald, Goofy and Master Yen Sid, just because I couldn’t notice what was happening to me,” Sora mumbled as he spoke into Meow Wow’s body, he didn’t sound clear, however Riku could make sense of what he was saying.

“I should have noticed, I should have-,” but Sora couldn’t finish his sentence as all of a sudden a big hand grabbed him from the side and pulled him into an embrace.

“Never ever did I thought you caused me any trouble Sora, not me, not Mickey, not Donald or Goofy… well of course I can’t read Master’s mind, but rather sure he doesn’t think so either,” Riku said as he laughed at the last part of his sentence.

It was true that Master Yen Sid was never expressing himself openly, but the man cared for all of them and that much was true even without any expressions or confirmation.

“But I-” but again Sora got cut off.

“Sora, it’s alright, really…” Riku started as he gently touched Sora’s chin and lifted it up to take a good look at his face.

At the gesture Sora wanted nothing more than to turn his face back into his Meow Wow’s body, to stand up and run away, perhaps to even wake up, anything to escape what was currently happening, but instead he felt himself paralyzed by Riku’s gaze, Riku’s gentle smile… everything about Riku.

“It’s not your fault and we love you,” the words sounded serious and deep down Sora knew Riku was right, he knew and yet he couldn’t let go, for now at least…

Sora let out a breath, “I know…”

“You know… but?” 

“I just can’t accept my weakness put you all in danger… especially you Riku,” Sora said as he stared right into Riku’s eyes.

Riku just continued to smile, “I’m weak as well Sora, if I had noticed earlier that I had become a dream eater, well… perhaps none of this would have happened.”

“How can you not even notice you’ve become a dream eater Riku, like, that makes no sense at all,” Sora said trying to smile.

Riku noticed how Sora brightened up a little and that lifted his mood as well as he rolled his shoulders a little, trying to get the tense feeling out of them, “Nothing changed really,” he shrugged.

Sora narrowed his eyes and his gaze went all over Riku’s body causing the slightly older teen to blush a little, “Your hair’s a little shorter,” he noted.

Riku instinctively lifted his hand to touch the ends of his hair, “Well that’s one of the things that did happen I guess, other than that, I should have a mark on my back.”

“What?! Let me see!’ Sora shouted as he gently broke free from the embrace and pushed Riku a little forward and surely he found a black mark that resembled the shape every dream eater he encountered had on their body and his eyes lighted up at the discovery, “That’s so cool!”

Riku’s blush increased as he scratched his cheek, “You really think so?”

The brunette nodded as he stared at his friend excitedly, “So if you’re my dream eater, that means this dream… oh I get it now, you made this dream didn’t you?”

“Busted,” Riku replied sheepishly, “I just… thought that perhaps this would be the best way to settle things.”

“I see…” Sora replied softly as he settled himself back in the embrace, “I’m sorry you’ve been worried… I’ll be fine, I just need some time…”

Riku hummed, “I know you will be fine, you’re Sora after all.”

“Excuse me, but Sora can be upset about things as well,” Sora teased as he tried to sound as offended as possible, but in the end the two of them just bursted into laughter as well as Meow Wow and Komory Bat making noises indicating they were having fun.

They sat together like that in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence until Sora saw the scenery before him fade, which indicated it was time to wake up again... however this time... he didn't even mind it...

\-----------------------------------------

When Sora opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of his bedroom and that told him enough: he was back.

Back? That in itself was strange as Sora never remembered any dreams he had, however what had happened just now, was still strong in his mind and he slightly blushed as he thought about it.

He let his gaze wander to the right of him and saw Riku’s face staring back up at him from his own position on the bed, “Wait… what?”

“Good morning,” the older teen said as he stood up and stretched, “Argh, maybe not the best sleeping position, but I feel rested at least.”

“You slept next to me the entire time?” Sora sat up suddenly as a wave of embarrassment washed over him.

On that Riku just shrugged before gently touching his and Sora’s forehead again, “It seems your fever broke, but you’re still a little warm though, are you feeling better now?”

Startled Sora pushed back Riku’s hand and hid his face behind his own, “I’m fine Riku, I’m fine…” he sounded a little wound up and Riku couldn’t help but to laugh at it.

“I’m glad you got so much of your energy back,” Riku said as he ruffled his friend’s hair wildly, causing Sora’s messy hair to get even messier as the brunette just pouted at the gesture.

Truthfully the feeling of being a nuisance, having brought everyone in danger and guilt still lingered inside Sora and yes he’d be upset for a while more, however, right now he felt like he could also appreciate just how much he got cared for, he could appreciate Riku’s presence as a whole and he would definitely not let go of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks allot for reading <3
> 
> Story notes:  
> \- After Sora woke up in Dream Drop Distance, I never truly believed he was "alright". And I never truly believed he wouldn't be sick from everything his body had went through, that's where I based this story on.  
> \- I absolutely love Sora and Riku so when writing their interaction I kinda melted a little myself haha.


End file.
